The Methods and Statistics Core (MSC) will serve as a resource to all Lung Cancer Disparities Center (LCDC) investigators, providing expert conceptual, methodological, technical, and analytic statistical advice - including specialized assistance with data sets involving geocoded, geospcial, and geospatial data. The MSC will promote discussion and information sharing across the LCDC on issues regarding statistical methods and analysis, as well as using geocoded and geospatial data to further our understanding of health disparities.